universal_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Roleplay Wiki:Role of the Wiki Government
On most other roleplay wikis the wiki government is called an administration team and generally wield a great deal of power. On this wiki, the government's power is much more limited, and is smaller. The wiki's government's role is detailed out below, along with how one becomes a member of the government (there is no 'cap' to speak of), the structure of it, and what the expectations of the wiki government are. It is important to not that there are no 'benefits' to being on the wiki government. No special colored usernames, no preferential treatment for important IC positions, no extra unshared character spots. The wiki government on this wiki are public servants - they are here to implement the wishes and desires of the user base. #'The Role of the Universal Roleplay Wiki Government:' ##The wiki government are here to: ###Enforce Policies ###Implement Wiki-Wide events (IC elections, sports games, 'expansions', etc.) ###Being GMs for citizens should they require one in their roleplays ###Archive and categorize pages ###Assist new citizens ##They are NOT here to: ###Change policy ###Vote in new members ###Approve characters ###Approve locations ###Hold powerful IC positions #'Structure of the Universal Roleplay Government:' ##There are no levels to the wiki government, unlike other roleplay wikis. The four longest serving members will hold the 'bureaucrat' level, but their powers and responsibilities do not change, beyond the ability to promote and demote. ##There are however roles/specialties for the members of the government. These are each outlined below: ###'Wiki Maintainers:' This specialty is for members who wish to archive and categorize pages, fix and create code, change the policy pages (ONLY if the citizens of the wiki vote in a change), and other related responsibilities. ###'Game Masters:' This specialty is for members of the government who wish to assist citizens by GMing fights, sports games, or anything else that citizens may require a GM for. They will also assist expansionists by offering their services should they be required. They should be unbiased at all times when GMing, if a GM can not feel they can be unbiased due to close IC connection, they should find another GM for the citizens. ###'Expansionists:' This specialty is for members of the government who wish to bring expansions to Universal Roleplay Wiki. Most expansionists are encouraged to also be Game Masters, but this is not required. Expansionists require the most experience when compared to other specialties so it's suggested that members who wish to become expansionists serve as another role first, but again, this is not required. Expansions may include but are not limited to: wars, terrorist attacks, plagues, sports tournaments (Olympics, World Cup),or any other large-scale event requiring extensive planning. ###'Greeters:' By far and away the most important specialty on our wiki, Greeters are there to assist the citizens of the wiki. Usually this means new citizens but that is not always the case. They are friendly citizens who can make themselves available to assist citizens with whatever problems they may be having, on the wiki or not. Consider them like Human Resources and untrained therapists at the same time. #'How to become a member of the Universal Roleplay Government:' ##There is no cap to the size of the wiki government, it can be big or small as the citizens desire. The process to applying for wiki government status is detailed out below: ###If a citizen wishes to join the wiki government, they will petition the citizens on our application page. This application must include the following: ####Citizens must state what specialty(ies) they wish to obtain ####An explanation as to they think the citizens would benefit from having them become a member of the government. ####Previous experience on other wiki governments ####If they have been blocked from editing or banned from chat and Discord #####If so, they must state what the block/ban was for, how long it was and how many times they have been blocked or banned #####They must also state their block/ban record from other wikis ###Unlike other votes, discussion about whether or not a user is qualified is NOT allowed. ###A Wiki Maintainer must make a google vote within 72 hours and post it to the applications page. ###The vote will remain open for one OOC week, at the end a screenshot of the results will be posted, for yay or nay. ###One of the wiki government members who holds bureaucrat status will promote the new member within 72 hours. #'Requirements to join the Universal Roleplay Government:' ##Unlike other wikis, we put no requirements for joining the wiki government, leaving that entirely up to the citizens. We only require honesty and a signature stating that the application you provided to our citizens was entirely factual and honest.